Relaxation
by xKarros
Summary: Everyone has that one special place they love to go to when they're stressed with life. It's that one place where you can fully unwind. For me, that's on Route 120 by the lake. Today, I went there to.. "unwind".. and ended up getting a hand, or paw in my case, with relaxing. ONE-SHOT.


**I don't really have anything to say other than enjoy the short one-shot. I wrote this as something to get me back into writing. Hope it's semi-decent. It's probably shit.**

**Also, there's a small "dream" in the middle to get the lemon started somewhat. It'll be in italics. **

**Fuck the Human\Pokemon Speech Barrier.**

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?!" My mom yelled.

"I'm going out for a bit, why?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Not with these grades, you're not! And you haven't finished your chores! Now get to it!" My mom demanded. I rolled my eyes at her demands and opened the door to leave. That's when I felt something grab my arm. I turned to see it was my father and he had a stern look on his face.

"Son, do what your mother tells you. Please go do your chores. I can excuse the grades as they aren't in classes that matter but you need to do your chores." I raised an eyebrow at him and looked to my arm where he was holding it.

"And if I don't?"

"We'll ground you." My mom and dad said simultaneously. Again, I raised an eyebrow and said,

"What's that going to do? I'll sneak out like I always do. It's not hard, after all." My mom and dad looked at each other and both sighed then my dad let my arm go.

"You know what? Just go. I'm done trying." He said after walking away with my mom following suit. I shrugged and then proceeded to walk out the door.

I walked for around 10 minutes until I got to the beginning of Route 120. This place was where I came to get away from everything and just unwind in.. certain ways. I had a perfect spot I loved to sit at and just admire everything. I know I seem like a bad or troublesome kid and, while I honestly can be, I can also be a good one. People know me as the nature kid because I loved to draw and paint pictures of nature.

I walked a while longer and continued to walk and admire nature and all her beauty. Tall grass that inhabited many pokemon was all over the sides of the path trainers traveled. Foretree wasn't really known for wild Pokemon since it mostly contained many of the evolutions of pokemon trainers found at the start of the journeys such as Mightyena and Linoone being the most common.

Before I knew it, I had arrived to my favorite spot in the world. I smiled lightly as I looked to the small lake Route 120 was known for. It was a perfect day out so I decided to do a few laps in the water. I quickly stripped naked and the jumped into the lake. The rush of the small bubbles of air tickled my bare body as they rushed past me and then to the surface. I sat underwater for a moment and watched all the Water-Type pokemon swim by without even taking notice of me.

After another few moments, I finally emerged from the water. I pushed my shoulder length black hair from my eyes and looked around the lake. It was such a calm and beautiful day and it felt perfect just floating here. But I wanted some laps and that's exactly what I planned on doing.

Swimming closer to the shore, I placed my feet against the ground and, a moment later, I pushed off and swam as fast as I could. The water quickly passed by me as I swam faster than ever before. And before I knew it, I was already on the other side of the lake. To not lose momentum, I did a quick barrelroll underwater and then pushed my feet against the underwater soil which propelled me back towards the shore.

I continued doing this for what seemed like hours but what was actually probably twenty minutes. In that small time-span, I must have done at least fifteen or so laps back and forth. The best part about it though was that I wasn't even that tired. I mean, yeah, I was a tiny bit winded but I could have kept going. But one thing I taught myself was that I should never push me past my limits; slowly work my way up to doing more and more laps. I guess doing this so often has gotten me in a bit of shape.

I guess being rebellious has it's perks. If I didn't rebel against my parents, I wouldn't have came here as often which means I wouldn't be as fit as I am.. even though that's still not too fit.

Woot, anarchy!

Feeling a bit content with my laps of the day, I swam closer to the shore and then proceeded to step out of the water. Being completely soaked like I was, I decided against getting dressed right away. I wasn't too worried of being caught naked out here as this spot is rarely traversed by people. Instead, I laid down in a not-so-shady spot by the lake and let nature dry me out instead.

Laying down in the sun, I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

_I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She was such a cute girl. "So, what do ya say, Wolfe? You want to? I could make you a pretty happy guy, afterall," She said seductively. I smiled lightly,_

_"I don't know, Alli. I mean, we just met after all. We did just start dating a month ago," She shrugged,_

_"So? Becca has taught me a few things I've been dying to try out and I'm more than positive she'd want to join. What do ya say? Please...?" She had these giant, puppy dog eyes going. _

_"Wait, who's Becca?" I asked._

_"I am, darling," She answered. I turned my head towards the sound of the voice and there stood a rather large Growlithe. I cocked y head sideways and looked at Alli confusedly,_

_"You're telling me a Pokemon taught you some kind of super secret sex techniques or something and you want me to be the one to have them tested on? AND, adding onto that, you want me to get it on with a Pokemon? Alli, I think you're a bit crazy." I said. She looked at me then at Becca then back to me,_

_"What," Becca began, "can't handle two girls?" She teased. I squinted my eyes at hers as if she had just challenged me. "Yes, that was a challenge," She said smugly; like she had read my mind. Damn Pokemon always able to tell what someone is thinking._

_"Believe me, I can handle two girls. The question is, why should I with a Pokemon? Bit weird if you ask me." Now it was Alli's turn to speak._

_"Trust me, Wolfe, I like to think of myself as a good lay but a Pokemon is twenty times better than any human. Trust me on that," She said with a wink. I looked at her skeptically. _

_"What harm can it be? I promise I won't bite.. too hard.." She said as she trotted over to me. I looked over to Alli and she winked again and I just sighed. She giggled and brought me into a deep kiss. Without breaking the kiss, she pushed me back gently onto the floor of her room. _

_I felt my jeans being tugged at lightly just before they were completely removed. I could already feel myself stiffening down in my nether regions. Alli broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes with a slight blush on her face. "Do we have to do it on the floor?" I asked. She didn't answer and simply helped Becca with removing my jeans. As soon as they were gone, I quickly stripped out of my boxes and expected Alli to also strip down but she didn't. Instead, her and Becca crawled between my legs and, before they began, Becca said,_

_"You've hit the jackpot."_

i slowly drifted into conciousness. I opened my eyes and quickly regret it as I was greeted with a full view of the sun. It took me a minute to realize that I was having a dream and that I was still out on Route 120. "Just had to wake me up now, didn't you, Arceus? Couldn't just let me enjoy the dream," I sighed. "Atleast I've got some kind of fap fodder now," I said to myself jokingly.

I looked down to my groins and saw I was, in fact, still completely hard while also oozing a bit of pre. I gently grasped my dick and slowly pumped it. My mind quickly flooded of the dream I was having and what could have become of that dream. Truth be told, I didn't even know who that Alli girl was but, fuck, she was cute.

I moaned lightly as I felt my dick twitch lightly in my grasp. I thought of what that Growlithe's tongue would have felt like as it mixed with that girl's while they licked up and down my shaft. I quickly picked up my stroking and felt my fingers get a little wet from the pre slowly dribbling down myself.

As much as I was enjoying myself, something felt weird. Like I was being watched. I stopped my masturbating and quickly looked around to find nothing was there. But that didn't stop the feeling I was having. Maybe it was me just being paranoid of getting caught masturbating in the woods. Honestly, the more I thought of it, the more I remembered that I felt like this every time I came, giggity, here.

Brushing off the feeling, I quickly went back to work in pleasuring myself. However, I didn't hold back in my pumps. I went into a quick pace right away. I moaned with each time my hand went up and down. I quickly found myself nearing my release. I moaned loudly as I stroked myself harder and quicker.

A moment later, I felt my dick twitch violently in my hand as I reached my climax. Cum sprayed all over my legs and the ground. I panted heavily as the orgasm shook through my body. My whole body was in bliss as I sat there in my own afterglow.

"You know, it's not nice to come into someone else's home and do that," I heard a voice behind me say. I jumped wildy at the sudden voice and turned to see what had said that. There, sitting behind me, was a white quadruped with a black face and black scythe-looking blade sticking from her head. She also had a sickle-looking tail that matched the color of her face.

Too embarrassed to do anything, I just sat there. The Absol stood up and circled me as if examining me. She stopped in front of me and looked up and down my body and I noticed her gaze was focused more on where all my jizz was more than me myself. "See now? You've gone and made a mess. I guess I need to clean it up," She said a bit more seductive than I'd like to admit.

Slowly, she crept up to my legs and licked at my cum. Instantly, I shuttered from the feeling her tongue left. "Wha-What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just helping you.. clean up your mess. And don't worry, I won't bite. " She said with a wink. i quickly looked at her in shock as that's what the Pokemon from my dream had said and, before I could say anything more, she began licking at my legs again. Slowly, she crept her way closer to my dick. I could feel myself getting hard again just from this. It's almost as if she'd done this before.

She had continued to lick higher up my thigh and legs until she was met with my hands. She looked up to me, "What's the matter, darling? I'm just helping you get clean. Jumping into the water covered in this mess will surely attract a lot of unneeded attention." I wanted to protest but, strangely enough, I couldn't. Nor did I want to for that matter. "Be a good boy and let me finish cleaning." She said seductively.

Laying down slightly, she used her front paws to gently grasp my hands push them away, revealing my fully erect dick. She eyed it intently and said, "Oh boy, have we got a lot to clean up. We can't have you dirtying anything else up now, can we?" She said as she gently licked my dick.

I sighed lightly as her tongue dragged across my shaft. I felt her fur tickle my thighs and it only added to the odd sensation I was getting from all this. She licked again and again and again at my cock. Each time she did, it would twitch slightly. As much as I was enjoying it, she suddenly stopped her tonguing. Before I could protest, she began,

"There! All clean. Now, you've been a good boy and let me finish, so I think you deserve a little bit of a treat," She said with a wink. Not wanting to protest, I simply nodded in agreement and she smiled. Quickly, she brought her mouth down and began suckling at the tip of my member. I gasped loudly which seemed to prompt her to suck even more at my dick.

Her furred paws gently squeezed my dick. In fluid motions, her head started to bob up and down while her paws did as well. My cock continuously twitched and all I could do was moan in pleasure. Her tongue was dancing swirls around my dick and I loved every second of it.

Her pace quickly picked up and the more she sucked and licked, the more my hips began to move on their own. My thrusting was met with just as equal strokes, if you could call them that, from her paws. The feeling of her rough paw-pads mixed with the unbelievable softness of her fur which was also mixed with her tongue was... well astounding.

I could feel my dick twitching much more violently in her mouth. My breathing also began to quickly pick up which was signalling my impending climax. She seemed to notice as she began to lick much more furiously and also sucked with much more force than, what I thought should be, humanly possible.

She removed her head from my dick but her strokes only picked up. While pumping my dick, she said, "I swear to Arceus, you better not make a mess again. Or we'll only have to redo this," She smiled. I smiled lightly between moans and, with one final thrust from myself and one pump from her, I came. Hard.

Rope after rope of my sticky goo shot into her awaiting mouth and onto her face. She happily accepted it and continued stroking my dick with her paws, wanting more to exit my body. I was squinting so hard that I swear I was seeing stars. I was panting rapidly as I let the orgasm rock my body.

A moment later, my orgasm was over. Trying to catch my breath, I looked up to the Absol. She had a bright and cheery smile on her face. "It seems you enjoyed your reward, didn't you?"

"Enjoyed is a bit of an understatement," I joked. She giggled lightly,

"I can tell. Now, let's see if you made a mess.." She said as she quickly looked to my legs. Immediately, she began licking and, a moment later, her eyes got wide and she sat up. "It seems you didn't take my advice. You got some more on yourself. I guess we'll have to redo this whole thing all over again..." She said as she quickly tackled me to the ground and brought me into a deep kiss. I could taste myself on her tongue and, while it did feel weird, I didn't object to it. A moment later, I broke the kiss and said,

"Oh darn, whatever shall I do? I would hate to get punished again and have to relive that."

"Good, maybe it'll teach you to not make a mess in somebody else's home," She joked. Soon again, she set out to doing her "cleaning" again and to redo all that amazing stuff again. It's funny how you can go somewhere to relax and end up getting a hand, or paw in my case, to help you out.


End file.
